The Moments Between
by HimekoChanSan
Summary: After Charles erases Lelouch's memory of Zero and Nunnally he has another plan for him before sending him back to Ashford to draw out C.C. Placed in Suzaku's care, will the newly appointed Knight of Seven abuse his power? Or will he do his duty? Full summary inside - links in with Akito: the Exiled Episode 2.
1. Chapter 1

**I got the idea for this inbetweeny fic after Lelouch appeared in Episode 2 of Akito the Exiled. He introduces himself as Julius Kingsley but come on, who is that really fooling? He looks like Lulu, is voiced by Jun Fukuyama, is wearing an eyepatch and Suzaku is with him, glaring disdainfully - it's fucking Lulu. So fan theory is that since this OVA takes place between Season 1 and R2 that after Charles erased Lulu's memories he didn't send him straight back to Ashford but instead used him as to help sort out the conflict in the E.U. This would explain why Suzaku is babysitting him and also why he looks so pissed off about it - after all Zero just killed Euphy. So this fic is meant to fill in the gaps but also indulge the fan girl mind! It will be slashy. Multiple pairings no doubt.**

* * *

_Chapter One _

**[Rewritten]**

"You're going to take everything away from me again? Mother?! Even Nunnally?!"

Lelouch tossed fitfully in Suzaku's grasp. The palm pressed over his eyes had robbed him of the ability to use his Geass, and the white, asylum-like body suit he had been imprisoned in left him to strain against the fabric which bound his arms to his chest.

Lelouch couldn't scheme his way out of this one. Not in the presence of people immune to his Geass, and he couldn't hope to fight his way out of Suzaku's iron grasp. He was well and truly caught. His mind ached in frustration, ideas failed him, and his hands cramped with the desire to strangle the man in front of him - Charles Vi Britannia.

His **_Father_**.

The huge Emperor's eyes glowed with the hellish red wings of Geass as he stared down at the son whose mind he was about to obliterate. He took great pleasure in this, as his usually booming voice was languid and indulgent.

"Kururuugi, keep his eye open."

Suzaku pressed a finger into Lelouch's cheek and temple, spreading the flesh taught and forcing wide his purple eye which was vulnerable to the power of Charles's Geass.

"No!" Lelouch growled, tossing fruitlessly in his restraints, mind racing but too dashed with fear to formulate an escape. "Stop it! Stop!"

There was _no_ escape.

Lelouch couldn't accept that. He pulled and writhed and screamed. Not like this. He couldn't lose like this!

"Charles Vi Britannia commands you..."

"NO!"

Suzaku turned his face away, fingers trembling in the flesh of Lelouch's face; his agonising cry sliced through Suzaku like a sword.

"...Forget!"

Lelouch howled as the red wings of Geass leapt between their eyes and penetrated his mind. It's undeniable power rotating his brain chemistry, reworking his history, his identity, his emotions, and creating a whole new pattern of events.

Suzaku squeezed his eyes closed, his teeth grating, able to feel every shudder and tremble in his former friend's body as he fought the invasion. He knew that for Lelouch, this punishment was far worse than death. He would rather have death, than to lose all knowledge of the one thing he valued most in the world - his little sister.

The tenseness in Lelouch started to fade as he succumbed to Charles's Geass, until eventually he fell limp in Suzaku's grasp. Charles's booming laughter resounded throughout the chamber. He gripped Lelouch's jaw and lifted his face, boring into it with his double Geass. Both of Lelouch's eyes were softly closed and his expression was slack: he was completely unconscious. Charles released him with a twisted smile, satisfied that his Geass had been effective, effective enough to snuff out all his senses, and stepped back.

"What now, Your Majesty?" Suzaku inquired, still holding Lelouch, somewhat protectively now, by the shoulders.

"What now, Knight of Seven?" Charles mused. "Lock him up for the time being. When he wakes he will accept and believe whatever history you give him: and here is what I want you to say..."

Cradling Lelouch around the shoulders, Suzaku scooped him up under the backs of his knees as he stood, awaiting His Majesty's orders.

Lelouch was breathing softly onto his exposed clavicle. Suzaku tried not to notice.

"'Your name is Julius Kingsley. You are a Britannian tactician who was captured by the terrorist organisation known as The Black Knights..."

And it went on like that, the Emperor fed Suzaku with lines to recite to the blank canvas that had formerly been Lelouch Lamperouge, the student. Lelouch Vi Britannia, the prince. And Zero, the terrorist.

"Oh, and don't forget to introduce yourself."

"Y-You've erased me as well?" Suzaku's grip on Lelouch tightened.

"Yes. For now. He doesn't need the emotional complications of your long and arduous friendship. He is a slave of Britannia now. He will be used thoroughly, and solely, for that purpose."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Suzaku murmured darkly.

Charles glanced over his massive shoulders at Suzaku and smirked.

"Rejoice, Knight of Seven. You have got everything you ever wanted."

Suzaku tried to smile, but he remembered Lelouch talking about his rage and fear at him and Nunnally being used. And he knew that was exactly at the root of Charles's pleasure. The newly appointed Knight of Seven struggled with the twisted cruellness of it. This didn't feel much like winning. It didn't even feel like revenge. If anything, he felt more pain than Lelouch did, gently sleeping in his arms, sinless and without memories.

"You are dismissed. Take him to a cell."

Suzaku bowed then turned on his heel and left, leaving Charles to soak up his victory.

* * *

As he walked down the cool, metallic corridors towards the cell block Suzaku couldn't help but steal little glances at Lelouch. Never had he seen him so peaceful. His face had so often been either contorted by pain or fiercely smug or maniacal with laughter that Suzaku had forgotten how captivating Lelouch actually was. How classically _attractive_ he was. Especially wearing such an unguarded expression. The black frill of his eyelashes were a stark contrast to his rose-white skin. His lips were slightly parted and, Suzaku felt a dark thrill rush up his spine at the thought,_ plunderable_. Lelouch was definitely a Prince, he had the refined looks and good breeding to support it. His body in Suzaku's arms felt light and soft. His steady breathing against Suzaku's skin was warm and gentle. Carrying him along the corridors like this, Suzaku felt like a Knight again.

"You're gazing at him like you want to marry him."

Suzaku flinched. "A-Anya! You startled me."

"Sorry."

She zoomed in on Lelouch's sleeping face and took a picture._ Click._

"And I was not looking at him like anything!" Suzaku added frantically.

"Okay."

_Click._

"I'm serious!"

_Click._

"I know."

Suzaku sighed, and continued walking, leaving Anya leaning against the wall to fiddle with her compact computer.

He glanced down at Lelouch again, his expression hard this time. _What am I thinking? I was Euphy's Knight. This man in my arms killed her! I shouldn't be looking at him at all, I should be driving a sword through his chest! He should suffer, like Euphy did, like I have!_

Suzaku came to a halt before a glass chamber. Swiping an ID card through the slot the screen slid open allowing him entry. He lay Lelouch down on the bed and began unfastening the restraints on his bodysuit. He hated these things, they were a signature of primality. He remembered the green haired girl C.C wore one when they first found her, and this whole nightmare began.

_It's her fault, she's the one who gave Lelouch his accursed power!_

His hands trembled over the fastenings.

_I could kill him now...!_

Suzaku felt bile rising in his throat, the familiar sour taste of self-loathing.

_I could...!_

He squeezed his eyes shut and tore open the bodysuit. The sound of tearing echoed around the glass cell like a church confession. Suzaku let out a choked breath.

Suzaku had once believed in "a life for a life", but that philosophy felt wrong and gut wrenching to him now. If he killed Lelouch then he wouldn't only have lost Euphy, he would have lost his first real friend. He would gain nothing, not the solace of revenge, nor the pride of justice.

Suzaku swallowed hard, his eyes wet, and finished loosening the restraints.

Then, he waited. Without looking at him. Without touching him. Suzaku waited.

Lelouch stirred after about half an hour, he tossed and murmured. Suzaku tensed, going rigid in fright.

_"...Nu..nn..al..ly..."_

It was strangled, like he were clinging desperately to the last threads of his old self as the Geass made its way through his mind.

Suzaku couldn't handle it, he closed his eyes and went back to reciting Charles's script over and over in his head.

It was a full two hours later when the memoryless Prince sat up and blinked, eyes scanning the room before coming to rest on Suzaku. The forked wings of Geass still glittered in his right eye, but since Suzaku had already been afflicted this was no cause for alarm.

Charles had explained certain things to him about how Lelouch's Geass should be dealt with, since it couldn't be negated without removing his eye.

Lelouch looked lost and wary, he stared at Suzaku expectantly, as if awaiting an explanation...of everything.

"Your name is Julius Kingsley." Suzaku began, ready to rewrite the blank slate before him. "You are a Britannian tactician who was captured by the terrorist organisation known as The Black Knights."

The red rings of Geass flashed around Lelouch's irises, its power taking effect as he registered Suzuku's words and absorbed the details of his new life.

Geass truly was spectacular, and horrifying.

"Your right eye was injured while you were being held hostage, you'll have to wear an eyepatch from now on." Suzaku continued, stiff as a board and talking robotically. "You are to be escorted by me to St. Petersburg to discuss strategies for combating the conflict in the E.U." _Which you caused..._

Lelouch processed, accepted and nodded before hints of his old personality bled through and he asked coyly and unimpressed, "I see, and...who are you?"

"My name is Kururuugi Suzaku." Suzaku saluted out of habit. "Honorary Britannian. Pilot of the Lancelot. Newly appointed Knight of Rounds: Number Seven. And..." Did he really dare? Anything he said would become reality. The Emperor needn't know...Suzaku bit his lip. "..._your lover_."


	2. Chapter 2

**So I finally got to actually WATCH the episode (albeit still in RAW) where our lovely Lulu appears and he says "Julius" not "Julian" so I've modified it. Just a heads up.**

* * *

_Chapter Two_

**[Pillow Talk]**

"How do I look?"

Julius Kingsley stepped out from the bathroom of the large and luxurious sleeper cabin aboard an express train to St. Petersburg, gesturing to his new uniform and staring expectantly at Suzaku.

He had been given clothes to represent his status and class, and to let everyone around know that he was of Britannian high class - not to be fucked with, although anyone could have ascertained that within five seconds of actually speaking to him. Julius Kingsley had a Prince's commanding attitude.

His new clothes however reminded Suzaku of his own Knight of Rounds garb, only dipped in black. It was as if he was wrapped in a shroud of darkness with gold fridges. A decorated demon. The cape hung down to his ankles with a full length gold saber printed on it. There were gold diamonds on his feet and knees, and the same sword design on his back was around his throat and ran down his chest. He was well and truly branded with Britannian iconography. Lelouch would have been horrified.

However the most intriguing new addition to his wardrobe was the large intimidating and mysterious eye patch that covered half of his face. It too was patterned with Britannian wings, and had a large and curious gemstone prism hanging from it like an ornament. It caught the light and shined fuchsia.

"It suits you." Suzaku replied stiffly. "It really does."

"Hey, Suzaku," Julius began hesitantly, dropping down onto the edge of the bed. "You said we were lovers, didn't you?"

Suzaku tensed. "Y-Yes."

"It must be due to my injury but I can't remember anything like that." Julius leaned back on his arms and stared across at him. Even with only one eye showing his gaze burned into Suzaku was well as if it had been a red hot poker. "Tell me, what is our relationship like?"

"I-I don't quite know what you mean."

Julius smirked - a very Lelouch kind of smirk.

Suzaku could feel his knees start to quake.

"Ah, I see." he said. "So we haven't gone that far yet."

Suzaku felt his face light up like a firework.

This wasn't working out exactly as he envisioned. He had fed Lelouch that lie in order to manipulate him, not be mocked by his inexperience! He thought it was about time Lelouch knew what it felt like to have his heart broken. So, without any further hesitation, Suzaku marched across the room to where Julius was perched knees apart and arms back on the edge of the bed.

He took hold of Julius's chin lightly, green eyes boring into the one lavender orb which stared back at him. The change in Julius was immediate, his pupil was blown wide with surprise. Suzaku brought their faces close.

"We shouldn't rush it. With your memory gone there's no way you would feel comfortable doing_ those_ kinds of things right away anyway, is there?"

At the mention of sex Julius did shrink a little in Suzaku's grip, he broke eye contact and Suzaku felt his cheeks heat beneath his fingers.

Satisfied, and feeling like he had dodged a bullet, Suzaku released Julius's face and stepped back.

"I'm going to take a shower." He said, coldly. Leaving Julius alone on the bed.

* * *

Suzaku stripped and plunged into the icy spray of the shower cubicle. He gasped at the temperature of it, at the hundreds of what felt like tiny icicle pin pricks on his skin, and hung his head. His heart was pounding. His face was on fire.

_Pull yourself together! You have a job to do: get Lelouch to St. Petersburg, attend E.U summits, keep an eye out for the green haired witch incase she attempts to contact him. You do NOT have time for..._

A dirty image flashed through his mind and Suzaku felt all the blood rush from his face to his...

_Shit!_ He moaned._ Even in a cold shower..._

* * *

When Suzaku finally emerged from the bathroom, a towel draped casually over his head but otherwise redressed in his signature blue Knight of Rounds attire, Julius had his back to him. He was preoccupied, busy examining his eye in the mirror on the dressing table. Suzaku noticed with alarm that the fastenings on his eyepatch were undone.

"I thought I said not to take that off." he said.

Julius glanced at him over his shoulder, his right eye was shadowed by his bangs. "It was hurting a bit."

"Hurting?" Suzaku razzed his hair with the towel and wandered over to Julius, who quickly turned back to the mirror and readjusted the eyepatch. "Let me see."

"No, it's fine." Julius said. "It's probably just the material rubbing. I'm not used to it. It's uncomfortable."

"How do you know you're not used to it if you can't remember anything?" Suzaku asked humourlessly.

Julius chuckled. "I don't know, it's just a feeling."

Suzaku watched him carefully. Everything about Julius was entirely Lelouch. He was what Lelouch would have been if he had accepted his role as a pawn of Britannia, if he had never lost his Mother to such violent circumstances. He was also what Lelouch would have been had he not had Nunnally to make him kind.

"I take it you're locking me in here when you leave?" Julius said, curtly and with venom.

"I'm sorry." Suzaku acquiesced.

He was under strict instructions to preserve the sanctity of the chaperone mission. No one was to see or speak to Julius Kingsley until their arrival in St. Petersburg. His value as a tactician was paramount considering the turmoil in the E.U, and if word of his journey were to fall into enemy hands then Britannia's own tactics could be used against them. Julius was not quiet about his opinion of his treatment, but did understand the logic. He eagerly awaited the moment where he could announce himself and awe the Britannian forces with his strategies. He was, if nothing else, a showman, after all.

Suzaku went to pull on his coat only to find Julius behind him, holding it up for him to slip into. He took the help, silently wary and heart pounding at a suddenly increased pace. As Julius eased him into the jacket he pressed up against Suzaku's back, invading his space the way Suzaku had invaded his earlier. He brought his lips to his ear. Warm breath licked at Suzaku's throat.

"See you later, _lover boy_." Julius's voice was a mock purr.

Suzaku bristled, a delicious and terrible thrill pouring down his spine like honey over the comb. He desperately tried to think of a way to parry that remark. Some sexy response. A witty repartee. A cutting come back. Nothing came. He cursed himself mentally and slunk out the door, quickly, so that Julius would not see him blush.

* * *

It was the back of midnight when Suzaku returned. He was at a meeting with the other officials on the train. Some politicians, and Britannian noblemen. The other Knight of Rounds, Gino and Anya, were their too. Gino had dragged him to the lounge for a game of pool and drinks so Suzaku was a little tipsy. It took him two tries to swipe his ID card and unlock the door of his cabin.

Moonlight streamed in through the wide train window, illuminating a path so Suzaku could find his way to bed. The king-sized bed. The dark shapes of tress rushed past, occasionally broken by a snow laden field. He pulled the curtains closed, and dropped down with a tired and alcohol soaked sigh onto the edge of the bed. The curtains were thin enough to still allow some moonlight to permeate, and it ran along the soft curves of the figure in the sheets. Julius was asleep.

Kicking off his boots and slipping out of his uniform, Suzaku slunk under the covers in nothing but his boxers and a thin sleeveless vest. He lay facing Julius's back, quietly admiring the way his black hair fell around the nape of his neck, and drunkenly love-struck with how his body rose and fell with each deep, slow and slumbering breath.

Suzaku reached out a daring hand, his fingers shy and trembling. Julius's shoulder was cool beneath his palm, and he pulled lightly, bringing Julius onto his back and then turning him to face him.

The only sound in the room was the rapid thump-thump of Suzaku's heart.

Julius was still wearing the eyepatch, and the prism of precious stone followed the curve of his cheek and lay against his jaw. His face was entirely relaxed; there was no tension, no sneer, no smugness. His mouth hung slightly open, his eyelids flickered gently in REM sleep, making his eyelashes tremble. Suzaku definitely liked this side of Lelouch - no, Julius, he reminded himself - best.

Suzaku smiled dumbly. His face was still hot, and his thoughts were still swirling. His hands started to roam over his own body. He palmed at his crotch and twisted one of his nipples through his shirt, his eyes never leaving Julius's face. He bit back a horny gasp. Little bolts of pleasure rocked through his chest and groin as he drew the collar of his t-shirt into his teeth to stifle his rising urge to moan.

It was getting very hot underneath these covers. Suzaku felt a trickle of sweat roll down his shoulder blades.

"L-Lelouch..." He let himself whisper it. Taste it. That name felt so much better on his tongue. "Aah..."

Suzaku was as disgusted as the masochist in him was enthralled. He tugged at his boxers, rubbing the dampening head of his penis through the thin blue cotton. Pinching harder at his nipples, hard enough to bruise, he bit back another moan as he stroked himself to climax.

_"Ah...!"_

* * *

The sun rose coldly over Russia the next day, bathing the sleeper cabin in blonde light. Suzaku emerged guiltily from the bathroom having cleaned himself off from his midnight ministrations, and regarded the still slumbering Julius with a grimacing embarrassment.

"Ngh..."

He flinched as Julius mumbled, still very much asleep, and started to squirm in the sheets. He lay on his back with one arm hanging over his stomach and the other thrown above his head. He tossed from side to side, breath coming out in short pants, and her brows were pinched together like he was in pain.

Suzaku immediately came to his side, bracing his arms either side of Julius on the bed and leaning over him, straining to hear.

"Who..." Julius breathed, his eyelashes squeezing in grief. "Who are you...?"

He was panting hard now. His fingers tensed and untensed, grasping at nothing.

With every passing moment of Julius's rising distress Suzaku felt more and more like there was a knife in his heart that was being twisted. He place a gentle hand on Julius's face, tracing his thumb up the bridge of his nose and smoothing out the worry lines between his brows.

"Oi," he said softly. "It's okay. Wake up. Oi..."

Julius's eyes flickered open to see a familiar face with an easy smile. "Suzaku...?"

"You were having a nightmare." he informed, perching on the edge of the bed as Julius groggily sat up, clutching his eyepatch.

"There was a woman...She was trying to tell me something important but...I can't seem to remember what it was..."

"What did she look like?" Suzaku asked, maybe a little too fast, though the sinking feeling in his stomach told him that he already knew.

"I can't-" Julius ground his teeth, squeezing shut his eyes and trying to focus. "She-She had red wings on her forehead."

Suzaku bristled wildly.

Julius suddenly squinted and dropped his head onto Suzaku's shoulder. "My eye hurts."

Suzaku worked a soothing hand through Julius's raven black hair, but his mind was held elsewhere. He was dreadfully concerned now - was the Witch trying to make contact with her Warlock?

They were less than two days from St. Petersburg and in the closing distance the last thing Suzaku wanted was to hear the beating wings of Geass approaching...


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

**[Complications] **

Suzaku paced the corridor of the train outside his room. He was chewing restlessly at his thumb and his mind raced almost as fast as the steady landscape outside the window. The sun was setting, tainting everything in pumpkin orange. Tomorrow morning they would arrive in St. Petersburg and Julius Kingsley would make his grand début. However, things were not going smoothly. Julius continued to suffer from cryptic dreams and optical pain with increasing aggressiveness. Suzaku barely faced him now, petrified incase he found Lelouch suddenly staring back.

V.V had been in touch with a rather unsavoury solution. The research facility which held C.C had formulated a drug which increased the strength of Geass when used on someone with previous exposure to the power, they would become even more susceptible to suggestion. Any suggestion.

Suzaku had been assured that it would eliminate the nightmares and pain, but a dark little part of him enjoyed watching the struggle. In Suzaku's eyes Lelouch should know what it was like to lose everything, to have your life stolen from you. That's what he had done to Euphy, after all.

Still, reluctance clung to his heart as he fingered the pills in his pocket. It was in Britannia's best interest to keep the war waging Prince under their control, and as an Honorary Britannian Suzaku was under oath to obey their orders. He was as much the pawn of a corrupt system as Lelouch was, and that realisation made the young Knight feel very rebellious.

As he stared out of the long window completely immersed in his thoughts a steward approached to tell him of dinner plans with the other members of the party.

The sound of something smashing came from the locked room beside them and Suzaku gave a start. The steward made a move towards the door but The Knight of Seven swiftly blocked his way and awkwardly dismissed him, saying that he would handle it.

He braced himself and slipped into the cabin.

Julius was hunched in a chair by the window, his cloak thrown over the back left him looking slim and breakable as he clutched at his face. There was a shattered jug of water on the coffee table in front of him. At the sound of the door closing he extended a grasping hand in Suzaku's direction. His voice was wheezy, his teeth ground together, and the gemstone prism that hung down his face glowed pink in the light.

"Water...water..." Julius chanted weakly. "Please, Suzaku..."

Suzaku's face contorted in disgust.

How dare the Emperor inflict such an order on Lelouch and not even have the power to make it absolute - what an impotent Geass the memory eraser had turned out to be. Suzaku was convinced now that the Witch was searching for Lelouch. She was the only one with the strength to penetrate the Emperor's Geass, after all.

He fetched Julius a bottle of water, which the ailing prisoner pressed to his lips and chugged, before gasping and setting it down.

"Let me see." Suzaku crouched down and removed Julius's hand from his face, revealing a bloodshot, washed out lavender iris. The rim of which was flashing red.

Suzaku's free hand delved into his pocket and he grasped the bag of pills.

"My injury...shouldn't affect my other eye, right? Why then...why..." Julius panted, pain lancing through his skull, and forcing his eye to squeeze shut.

Suzaku clutched the bag of pills in his hand, his finger separating two and pushing them to the top of the polythene.

Julius suddenly grabbed Suzaku's arms. "It _hurts-!_"

He felt himself shrinking at the genuine look in Julius's eyes. Genuine fear - fear of the unknown. Lelouch operated on logic, but his logic only worked when he had all the facts. An unknown pain and gaps in his memory were sure to make even the most logical mind shake.

Suzaku interlaced their fingers. Julius looked more like Lelouch than ever. "It will pass."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me." Suzaku said, as he pressed their lips together.

Julius breathed a small sound of surprise when their lips locked, but Suzaku pushed past the uncertainty, placing a knee between Julius's thighs on the chair for balance and straightening out his back. Above him now, he gently eased Julius back into the chair, cupping his face and deepening the kiss.

They broke apart with a soft wet gasp, and Suzaku took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Julius's open mouth.

He moaned, affliction fading, and grasped at Suzaku's sleeve. His fingers shook as pleasure replaced pain and raked in warm shivers down his body. He struggled to remember what he had been so distressed about just a few moments ago.

Suzaku gave Julius's tongue one last thorough stroke before pulling back and letting him breathe.

"Better?" he asked, panting softly.

Julius laughed weakly, closing his eyes. "Of course. We're lovers, aren't we?"

There was a definite heat in his cheeks and a pleased smile lifted the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah." Suzaku smiled, slipping the little bag of pills back into his pocket.

* * *

The nameless Witch, C.C, pulled her white fur fringed hood tighter against her face in an attempt to shut out the blizzard she was ploughing through. The snow came halfway up her calves and burned with icy cruelness. Another hand reached out of the storm to grip her shoulder, leaning heavily on it for support as its owner hunched over and panted.

"I thought you said that we were near the cabin an hour ago? Have you gotten us lost again? " Kallen huffed, face ruddy with the cold and completely exhausted.

"I am never lost because I never have a destination." C.C said simply.

"Our destination is Pulkovo." Kallen bit back. "Or do you not want your Knightmare? How else do you expect to rescue Lelouch?"

"I have to find him first." C.C reminded her, yellow eyes scanning the blank expanse. "Perhaps if you hadn't fled Kaminejima Island he would not be in need of rescue, and I would not be groping blindly for his mind in this wilderness."

Kallen bristled like a cat held over water.

"Yeah, well, what if he's forgotten us? You said that was likely - that the Emperor had used his Geass on Lelouch."

"Yes, but I can fix that."

"How!?" Kallen barked.

The wind whipped her fringe away from her forehead exposing the stark red symbol of Geass, her "code". C.C pouted her chapped lips. "I can wake him up with a kiss, just like Sleeping Beauty."

Kallen flushed a deeper shade of red. "Wha-What exactly is your relationship with Lelouch?"

"We are accomplices. He formed a contract with me. I gave him the the power of Geass and in exchange he will grant my wish someday."

"And what is your wish?"

C.C smirked, in that mysterious way she did, casting Kallen a sidelong glance.

"I wonder?"

* * *

Suzaku disembarked from the train and greeted the stout General who was awaiting their arrival on the platform. He stood in blue and gold; the Britannian's current warfare tactician. He shook Suzaku's hand with a Veteran's intensity.

"Sir Kururuugi, we are humbled to have a Knight of Rounds in our midst."

"Oh, no. The honour is mine." he smiled awkwardly.

"This crisis in the E.U has all our resources stretched." The General continued, there were beads of sweat on his brow. "I have a few ideas I would like to run by the Knight of Rounds before we make our attack."

"Actually..." Suzaku faltered. He didn't realise they had left it up to him to tell this man he was being replaced. "Uh..."

"If the King doesn't lead how can he expect his subjects to follow?"

Julius descended from the carriage with an imperial elegance. Suzaku instinctively stepped aside for his superior, eyes to the floor, as Julius approached the General with wily contempt. He carried the air of a King.

"Honestly, a tactician who has to ask advice from his soldiers is truly pathetic."

"Who is this?!" The General barked at Suzaku, who did not meet his eyes.

"My name is Julius Kingsley!" He announced with gusto and pride. "I am the man you will be relinquishing control of this operation to."

He grinned in pure authoritative pleasure as the General had no choice but to bite his tongue and accept his demotion.

* * *

**Sexy times next chapter...with a surprising pairing...Suzaku you better up your game if you're wanting to bed Julius...before someone else sets their sights on him...**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

**[The White Prince Seizes Power]**

_Suzaku!_ Julius moaned, head thrown back and cheeks burning. _Ah! T-There! Don't stop!_ Saliva leaked from his mouth as he tossed, hapless, with pleasure. _Aah!_

"Suzaku."

_Suzaku!_

"Suzaku."

_Nghhh... You're so big...!_

"Oi, Suzaku! Are you listening?"

"Hmm? What?"

Julius stood before him, fully clothed, arms folded. His eyebrow ticked irritably.

"I've been calling your name for five minutes."

"O-Oh? Oh! I'm sorry!" Suzaku hid his face in his hands, ashamed of his lurid daydream. "My mind was...somewhere else."

Julius sighed.

"W-What were you saying?"

Julius sauntered over to where Suzaku was sitting behind their new desk, in their new bedroom, in a private hotel in the heart of St. Petersburg, and languidly braced his arms on the smooth cherrywood, pouring himself like water into a seductive pose.

"_I was saying _we should probably start getting ready for the party tonight, but if you would rather stay here and fantasise about doing _those_ kinds of things with me then I'd be happy to leave you to it and go on ahead."

"W-What! I-I wasn't..."

Julius pushed his body across the cherrywood, and Suzaku's eyes dropped from his eye to his lips.

"The evidence is clear."

The ashamed Knight immediately brought his knees together, and his hands rushed to cover the bulge between his thighs.

"T-That's not-! I-I..!"

Julius laughed softly. "It's okay. It's nice to know that when we are alone you desire me. I desire you, too."

"R-Really?" Suzaku's embarrassed blush cooled like a bucket of ice water had just been tipped over his head. He stood up and reached for Julius eagerly. "You also-?"

He flinched away as fingers brushed his cheek, and Suzaku recoiled too, like he had been burned.

"I-I'm sorry." Julius quickly blurted out, his salacious bravado suddenly gone. "That was mean; I was teasing you."

Suzaku tried to ease the tension out of his shoulders, and dropped his hands to cover his crotch. "No, I'm sorry." He smiled encouragingly. "That was too fast. I should have known you're not ready yet."

Julius hid a virgin blush with his hand. "S-Soon. I'm sure I'll be ready s-soon."

Suzaku scoffed at the cuteness of Julius in that moment.

He approached gingerly and ran a soothing hand over each shoulder and down his arms, halting at the biceps and lightly squeezing. "Don't worry. There's no pressure. I just..." Now it was his turn to blush. "I just want to be your first."

Julius's eye lit up, even his ears were red. The pink prism that hung from his eye patch caught the light and glowed. "M-My first..." he repeated slowly, as if he were absorbing the idea and counselling it. Then he lowered his head, hiding his eye with his bangs and uttered a tiny, "Okay." Even that little word was possessed by intimacy. It didn't sound like an acknowledgement, it sounded like "kiss me".

Suzaku was only too happy to oblige.

A powerful shudder aroused his whole body, and he eased in and took Julius by the lips without further hesitation. Even if a kiss would have to do for now, he made sure to make it good enough to sustain him.

He ran his tongue along Julius's bottom lip, tasting the uncertainty, the curiosity, the excitement. Julius opened for him and let out a sweet little sound as Suzaku's tongue slid in and touched his. Suzaku groaned hungrily in response, it was like licking the icing but not being allowed to take a bite out of the cake.

It was _torture._

Their taste buds scraped and as the kiss deepened - as Suzaku's hands glided over his ears, and into his hair, and gripped his skull, and tipped him back - Julius found that being inside Suzaku's mouth wasn't quite enough for him either. His hands began to roam, hunting for a palmful of flesh to ignite the ache in his fingertips, to blaze clean the sensation that was coming over his body. The heat. The lust. He _needed_ to _do_ something.

His hand found the bulge in Suzaku's trousers.

The Knight of Seven moaned into Julius's mouth at the unexpected contact, and pushed his tongue in further trying to escape how good that had felt. He figured it has been accidental and didn't want to get his hopes up.

So, it left him even more surprised, and turned on, when Julius's palm pressed up between his legs and cupped him.

"Mmph-!" Suzuku's brows pulled together in a barely suppressed shudder.

Slowly, and with a virgin's quaking bravery, Julius slipped his hand into Suzaku's trousers and gripped his cock...and stroked. The Knight of Seven jerked, breaking the kiss and gasping like a man breaching the surface of the ocean.

_Ah...!"_

"S-Suzaku..." Julius hid his face in his lover's collar, unable to bare the heat in his cheeks or face the man from whom he was eliciting such horny sounds.

Suzaku's hands slid down Julius's neck and shoulders and he started to kiss him in broken panting bites. His hands found his chest and started groping roughly, tweaking his nipples with only slightly muted intensity through the black material of his shirt.

Julius twitched and trembled, a thrumming cry leaping from his throat. It took a tremendous amount of willpower to push Suzaku's hands away.

"I want to touch you, too." he whined in protest.

"No. Just let me-"

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

"We're coming in!"

Suzaku and Julius didn't even have time to unwind their arms from around one another before Gino and Anya burst into their room.

"Whoa! What's going on here!" Gino cackled with his usual naughtiness.

"Perverts." Anya commented, pointing her PDA at them. _Click! _

The interrupted lovers jumped apart. Suzaku wrapped his Knight of Rounds cape around his waist, swiftly hiding his erection and Julius covered his blush with his hand.

"I am not a pervert!" Suzaku defended passionately.

"Oh, I don't know about that." Julius mumbled with a streak of humour.

Suzaku shot him an aghast look.

"Anyway," Gino governed attention back towards himself. "We just wanted to check you were attending the party tonight."

The Russian dignitaries and some members of the royal family had elected to host a grand welcoming party for their Britannian guests, namely all those staying in the hotel.

"Yeah. We're going." Julius confirmed.

Gino's eyes flicked to the newly appointed tactician, but it was clear from the warning tone in his voice that he was addressing Suzaku. "The Prince is also staying at this hotel. He will be arriving tonight and overseeing the tactile maneuvres of the E.U conflict."

"The Prince..." Suzaku's shoulders tensed. He cast a worried glance at Julius, who cocked his head like a cat would do its ear.

"Surely this isn't the first time the Knight of Rounds have had dealings with the Britannian royal family?"

"It's _because_ we've had dealings with the royal family that we're concerned, Julius." Gino explained. "The Prince has a rather mysterious reputation for being interested in "strange things". Whatever the hell that means. "

Suzaku suddenly gripped his hand as though afraid, but Julius couldn't distinguish for who.

"Who is this Prince?" he barked impatiently. "A name! Give me a name!"

"Schneizel el Britannia."

* * *

The ballroom was ablaze with chandeliers. They hung like rings of gold fire which dazzled the eyes and scattered broken prisms of light across the many bodies dancing, conversing and dining below. The sting and tremble of the violins punctuated every pirouette and slide on the dance floor. Long tables decorated with a wealth of sumptuous food ran along the edges of the floor where the wood turned into carpet and in the shadows of the surrounding corners political bodies chatted away and encaged in lively banter.

Suzaku and Julius stood at the edge of the dance floor, enough to be bathed in the heavenly light and touched by the music but not engage in it. They weren't big on parties, but even so Suzaku felt the atmosphere leak into his body. Maybe it was the wine, maybe it was the sabotaged handjob earlier, but he was hot and restless. He couldn't seem to think of anything but the man beside him.

Sheepishly, he reached for his hand.

The pink prism hanging from Julius's eye patch whipped around with him and dazzled Suzaku with its fractured fuchsia light.

"Suzaku?"

He interlaced their fingers and leaned in closer. Julius blushed and let his eyes fall closed. His lips parted slightly.

They kissed. Quietly. Chastely. Stealing that tiny moment amongst the rabble and claiming it as their own.

_Oh, no._ Suzaku thought._ I've completely fallen for him._

"Well, now, I never would have thought the Knights of Rounds would be so fond of PDAs."

The two were startled apart by the arrival of Schneizel, who appeared behind Suzaku accompanied by his right hand man, Kanon.

"Good Evening, Knight Kururuugi."

The blond Prince came to Suzaku's side and placed a firm hand on his hip. "It's an honour to finally meet the brave pilot of the Lancelot."

Suzaku bristled wildly at the invasive, domineering and intimate gesture.

Thankfully, Julius hadn't noticed.

He was staring straight at the Prince, having deduced his identity immediately, and was not hiding his glee at meeting the man that everyone else had deemed a threat. What was a threat to others Julius saw as a challenge, an opportunity. He revelled in the danger of it, and was greatly excited by the prospect of being rude to him.

"Y-Your Majesty." Suzaku snaked out of Schneizel's suspicious tugging at his trousers to bow and salute, with the traditional fist laid against his chest.

Schneizel bypassed him completely and offered Julius his hand to shake.

"You must be our new tactician." he smiled pleasantly as Julius grasped his white gloved hand.

"Julius Kingsley." he grinned back. "I've heard much about you."

"Only good things I hope." Schneizel joked.

"Everything but."

Suzaku could have punched him.

_What does he think he's doing being smarmy to the Prince?! Come to think of it, if Schnizel is also a Prince..._Suzaku noticed their identical eye colours._ These two are actually brothers...royally speaking..._

"I hope you enjoy the party."

Julius's eye narrowed as the grip on his hand tightened in a sinister way.

"I will no doubt bump into you again before the night is through."

"No doubt." Julius agreed with haughty contempt.

The Prince released his hand, smiling coyly and brushing past the two with Kanon, melting back into the crowd.

"Gino was right. He is a bit of a creep." Suzaku said.

"Definitely."

"I can't believe you were so cheeky to him." Suzaku laughed, and Julius's chest swelled with pride and a sense of achievement at his lover's wide smile.

"He ignored you. That was very rude. I couldn't let it go."

"But he's a Prince!"

"So?"

Suzaku laughed and pressed his lips to Julius's again in a quick gesture of gratitude. Then two raised their wine glasses and toasted each other.

* * *

Pulkovo was as icy as the blizzarding wastelands C.C and Kallen had braved to reach it. The horizon was wide and black as the two walked up the desolate runway, pushing their legs through the glittering snow.

"Thank fuck, I'm freezing my tits off." Kallen grumbled as they approached the huge hanger doors.

C.C ignored her and stoically rapped on the steel three times in quick succession.

The hanger door slid open with a metallic wobble, revealing Urabe waiting to greet them. "Took you guys long enough!" he chided as C.C and Kallen slipped into the shelter of the hanger.

"Sorry." Kallen said. "_Someone_ took us on a detour."

C.C threw back her hood and shook out her long green hair. Combing fingers through her sweeping fringe she regarded the small group of Black Knights who had evaded capture. "It was a necessary detour. If you want your leader back you would do well not to criticise my methods. I am your only hope of finding him."

"Why should we trust you? Zero could be dead for all we know!" One of the Black Knights jeered.

C.C laughed, low and subversively. "That man won't die by an enemy's hand."

Kallen stepped between C.C and the Black Knights. "Enough! Zero is alive. I believe that. And the only way we're going to survive is if we find him. We need her, so lay off."

Urabe and the others shrunk at Kallen's brazen orders, and grumbling, turned to lead the two women to their Knightmares.

C.C glanced at Kallen, who offered her a supportive nod. Despite their differences, it was clear that their objective was the same.

Urabe led them deep into the hanger where they kept their machines. The Black Knights took a corner each of the shrouds covering the looming shapes and pulled it free.

Kallen's face lit up at the sight of her Guren and as Urabe handed her the key she leapt up to nestle in the cockpit.

C.C approached the Gawain with a distinctly more reserved attitude.

The slick black monster had been Lelouch and C.C's personal Knightmare. C.C handled piloting, while Lelouch would control weapons and communications. The last time she had seen him had been in this Knightmare, when she had kissed him.

Her hand stroked along the cool surface of Gawain's body and gazing up at it, she sympathised with its emptiness.

* * *

Somewhere during the night Suzaku and Julius had become separated, pulled apart by different groups talking different topics. Julius now stood alone behind the buffet, shaded under the canopy and clutching an empty wine glass.

"Now this won't do." Schneizel's silky voice alerted Julius to his new company, and turning, found the blond Prince standing beside him holding a full wineglass. Kanon came to the other side of Julius. "Your glass should never be empty at a party."

He offered Julius the wine with a smile. He took it and returned the smile, albeit with a definite grimacing edge.

"I thought you had important people to talk to." Julius said, taking a generous gulp of wine in an effort to look disinterested.

Schneizel's eyes were shining, his smile was deeply insidious. "You are an important person."

Julius pushed out a laugh, holding the wineglass against his black chest and looking coyly over his raised shoulder, feigning a blush. _"Really?"_

"It's true." Schneizel moved closer. "I can't think of a more _pleasurable_ conversation than this one."

Julius became astutely aware that on the other side of him, Kanon had also moved closer. They were boxing him in. He took another sip of wine to calm his nerves, and the smarminess fled his voice leaving it cold and blunt.

"What do you want?"

Schneizel ran the back of his hand up Julius's thigh, grazing his hip with his knuckle. Kanon did the same on the other side. The Prince brought his lips to Julius's ear. "Take a wild guess."

Julius pulled away sharply, swatting at Schneizel's hand. "Don't touch me!"

Schneizel chuckled softly, a powerful purr. His voice took on a commanding tone. _"Be quiet."_

A red ring flashed around Julius's violet iris suddenly, and his protests smoothed out. He ceased struggling and stood still with a blank, expectant expression.

"Good boy."

Julius remained silent. The red ring blazed steadily in full control.

Schneizel's lustful grin deepened, and he took his hand.

"Come with me."

* * *

Suzaku scanned the dance floor in search of Julius, the pink light of the prism hanging from his eye patch catching the light or that deep reverberating, sensuous laugh of his cutting through the softening music and idle chatter. There was no sign of him.

Suzaku checked the men's bathroom. He weaved in amongst the dancers. He followed the buffet table all the way around the floor. He scanned the shadows beneath the canopy. Julius was nowhere to be found.

Anxiety sprouted in his mind like a tumour.

Stopping a small cluster of women he had last seen Julius talking to about tactile manoeuvres, Suzaku asked if they had seen him.

"Julius?" They hummed. "Oh, no. We haven't seen him for a while."

Suzaku forced a smile. "Okay. Thank you."

He left them, giggling, and moved around the dance floor asking others the same question. He found no joy. That was until he bumped into Llyod and Cécile.

"I think I saw him talking to Prince Schneizel." Cécile said.

Lloyd chuckled devilishly beside her. "Yes. The Prince was being quite forward with our new tactician."

"I think he left with him." Cécile confirmed.

Suzaku's anxiety bloomed into fully fledged panic.

"Julius left with Schneizel?"

_Why would he ...?_

He gasped as a horrid theory suddenly entered his mind. His hand delved into his pocket and found it empty.

_The pills I got from V.V are gone!_

He excused himself hastily from the two and raced out of the ballroom into the lobby of the hotel.

Nobody was on the desk this late, and there was no way of knowing which room belonged to the Prince.

_They could be anywhere!_

And doing _anything..._

Suzaku swore, and took off down the hallway. He would find them, even if he had to check every damn door in this place. It was his duty, after all, right?

* * *

Julius's cloak was thrown over the back of a chair. His trousers were in a heap on the floor. The black shirt, emblazoned with the Britannian gold sword, was tossed at the base of a huge bed.

Julius himself lay on his back, bound at the wrists and with a tie forced between his teeth in a make-shift gag. His head was thrown back into the sheets and a trail of saliva leaked from his mouth as he moaned in muffled pants.

Kanon was between his legs, sucking passionately. Schneizel lay beside them, mostly watching. His hand sliding idly across Julius's chest, occasionally pinching at his nipples and eliciting a strangled gasp.

He chuckle, low and husky. "Are you having fun?"

Julius threw him a hateful look, straining against the fabric between his teeth. He pushed out some indecipherable curses as Kanon continued to wrap his tongue around his shaft, enveloping it in a wet heat.

_"Mmphh-!"_

Schneizel twisted his nipple hard, leaning down to take the other in his mouth. Julius tossed wildly, his face ablaze with aroused heat. His eyebrows drew together and he squeezed his eyes shut, lashes trembling.

Schneizel licked a trail up to Julius's throat, then pressed deep into his jugular and sucked.

Tossing again, Julius managed to wriggle loose his gag. He gasped hungrily for air, erotic moans tainting every shaky breath.

Schnizel released his throat and braced himself over the panting, red-faced Julius.

"I told you to be quiet." He smiled.

Julius's only response was another weak moan and body wide shudder as he came in Kanon's mouth.

"Kanon." Schneizel beckoned, still braced halfway atop Julius. The Earl raised his head, swallowing, and crawled up to be ear to ear with the Prince. They both looked down at Julius, who stared up at them with hazy defiance.

Schneizel and Kanon exchanged mischievous smiles, before they both bent down to plunder his mouth. With a tongue each side of his Julius squeezed his eyes fiercely shut once more as he was assaulted by the sweetest of sensations.

The soft warm scrape of taste buds licked at every part of his mouth. They slid over his teeth, lapped across the stiff ridges of his hard pallet, and entirely suffocated his protests. He tried to tell them: "stop", "no" but he was too out of breath. That, and his inability to make more than the bare minimum of sounds as per Schneizel's orders meant Julius was completely at the mercy of the two hungry aristocrats.

Their hands groped at his body in the starved and repressed fashion of most Britannian men, and Julius found himself getting hard again despite of, or more likely due to, the relentlessness of their striving fingers.

A hand suddenly went from palming his crotch to slipping underneath his ass, and Julius couldn't contain the shudder as a finger ran along his taint. It was a terribly delicious sensation. It aroused his whole body - his abused nipples and fastly rising hickey were throbbing. All of his nerves pulsed like a white flame.

Schnizel pushed his finger in.

_...Aaah!_

_._

_._

**_"That's enough!"_**

The door of the hotel room was suddenly flung open, smashing against the cream-gold walls, chipping the paintwork.

Suzaku stood, panting, face contorted in horror and fury.

_"Your Majesty."_ He growled, low and feral, marching over to the interrupted threesome.

Schneizel and Kanon quickly untangled themselves from Julius and stood facing the Knight of Rounds wearing sheepish little smiles.

"It seems our fun as been spoiled." Kanon shrugged.

"Always before the best part." the Prince agreed.

Suzaku collected Julius's clothes from where they were strewn about the room before approaching the bed and handing them back to their naked owner. He refused to meet his eyes as he tugged his trousers back on.

Suzaku regarded him softly, before turning to scowl at the Prince and Earl. "Conduct like this is unacceptable, even for a Prince. Forgive me for speaking out of turn, but if we were men of equal standing I wouldn't hesitate to punch your lights out!"

Schneizel watched the Knight of Seven shake furiously with beguiled amusement. He really did look like he was going to punch him.

"My sincerest apologies. Our fun may have gotten a little out of hand."

A hand suddenly gripped Suzaku's cape as a very quiet Julius hoisted himself up off the bed, haphazardly dressed and trembling gently. The Knight wrapped an arm around his shoulders and moved to guide him out of the room, casting one last vitriolic stare over his shoulder at the Prince and the Earl.

Once they were outside Suzaku chanced a look down at him as they walked along the corridor to their own room in silence. Julius was hiding his face which was still tinged pink and was clutching his cape closed at his throat.

"Are you okay?" Suzaku asked softly.

Julius nodded. "You saved me."

"Of course." Suzaku replied. "I am your Knight."

"Suzaku..." He looked up at him suddenly, lavender eye misty and emotional.

Suzaku didn't wait another moment to embrace Julius.

"They didn't...?" he struggled to ask it.

Julius didn't answer anyway. So Suzaku slipped a hand deftly into his trousers to find his answer in the form of something wet and sticky.

A body wide shudder made it obvious what had happened and Julius gasped, still aroused. "Ah!"

Suzaku squeezed his eyes shut. "Those bastards-"

"It was... only with fingers." Julius tried to soothe, still acutely aware of how hot he felt.

"I can't forgive them."

"I couldn't resist..."

"I know. It's not your fault."

Suzaku's hands suddenly gripped a fistful of his ass while the other hand crept up his back.

"Ah! Suzaku, s-stop...!"

"Do you really want me to stop? We are lovers, aren't we? And you're already so turned on..."

Julius stared up at him, eye glistening with uncertainty while his body clearly vibrated with unreleased pleasure.

Suzaku cupped his face, the pad of his thumb tracing along Julius's bottom lip. "Are you ready, do you think? To do_ those_ kinds of things. With me?"

There was a long pause, before Julius nodded meekly, a blush lighting up his cheeks in the most bashful way.

Suzaku didn't need any further encouragement. He scooped Julius up like a princess and headed straight for their hotel room.

* * *

**omg I promise that they stop acting like such awkward dorks from here on in**

**I just figured since it's such a new experience for both of them that it would be a clumsy build up until they just couldn't hold back anymore**

**Really Suzaku should be thanking Schneizel for warming Lulu up for him! (Okay, no, that's terrible) but hey, at least now they can get it oooooooonnn [muffled Barry White playing in the distance] **

**Meanwhile C.C and Kallen are rallying the remaining Black Knights for battle! What will happen when their paths cross? More threesomes probably...**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five _

**[Red Velvet]**

Suzaku had always desired Lelouch.

Even when he hated him there had been a sexual passion to it. He inflamed him in a way no woman had ever managed. Euphy was pure and sweet; cupcakes on a Sunday afternoon. Lelouch was the hard burn of straight whiskey being poured down his throat.

Oh, how the masochist in him had squirmed in delight when Zero's identity had been revealed. It all made perfect sense. Why Zero had saved Suzaku from the Britannian's after Clovis's murder, why Zero had given him the order _"Live!"_, despite his wishes. Such selfishness...it could only have been Lelouch.

Suzaku knew now why he couldn't bring himself to use the pills on Julius. _I wanted him to fall in love with me on his own! _He told himself that, but even as he ran through the halls with Julius held in his arms he reconciled that to be nothing more than an ego protecting lie.

In truth he was no different than Lelouch in his selfish desires.

They made it into the bedroom, mouths frantic - kissing, sucking, licking, biting - and both collapsed in a heated embrace onto the red sheets.

_If I possessed a Geass I would most certainly...order Lelouch to love me!_

Suzaku kissed him tenderly, stripping the taste of the perverted Prince and his lewd Baron from Julius's tongue and replacing it with his own - a heated combination of wine and long repressed lust.

Julius clutched at the covers and moaned with the gorgeous sound of encouraging pleasure. He never expected Suzaku to be this passionate, like a man starved, he gorged himself on the intimacy like he had never touched another human in his life.

"Haah..." Suzaku released Julius's mouth to take a breath.

They watched each other, aghast with bliss, panting.

"S-Suzaku, i-inside...! Touch me, inside!"

Suzaku smiled, endeared entirely to this notion and willing to comply to the finest detail. His hand quickly dipped between Julius's legs who trembled in anticipation, small eager sounds leaking from his lips. Suzaku raised his ass and pushed two fingers into Julius's loosened, pliant body.

"Aaah!" Julius wailed, a sweet lance of ecstasy burst from where Suzaku's fingers scissored inside of him straight up to his mouth.

Suzaku kissed him again, muffling his voice. _Lelouch..._

He aimed to distract him as positioned himself between his legs. There was no going back now. Suzaku just had to have him. He felt Julius jerk and tremble, with pain or pleasure he wasn't sure, as he thrust his hard cock inside. _Lelouch...!_

"S-Suzaku...!" Julius's hands untangled from the covers and flung themselves around Suzaku's shoulders.

"It'll feel good soon. I promise. Just relax." Suzaku soothed, sweat trickling down from his curls as he pushed in farther.

"It feels good already!" Julius cried, digging his fingers into the flesh of Suzaku's shoulders for balance and in an effort to cope with the barrage of new sensations.

Suzaku slowly started to rock them, gaining urgency and depth with each thrust. His mouth hung open in constant panting breaths. Julius's hand snaked into his wet curls, knotting themselves and wrenching Suzaku's head back suddenly. It exposed his throat to Julius who leant in to capture his Adams apple in his teeth, and bite down - **hard.**

"Ah!" Suzaku cried, voice betraying the exquisite pleasure that had coursed through him at the rough treatment. "Nnghh!"

Julius sucked heartily, like a vampire, pushing his own horny sounds against the beslobbered flesh in the hopes of hiding it.

"Gah!" Suzaku's rhythm and pace had increased ten fold, Julius could taste the salt of his sweat in his mouth. He was gasping and moaning in a continuous carousel.

_I knew Suzaku would like me to hurt him during sex...what a pervert..._

Julius mercifully released his throat, falling back into the covers with a soft thud. His mouth was shiny with spilled saliva and his expression was one of dizzy bliss. He was so close. He could feel his orgasm rising urgently like a spear thrust. He didn't have the energy to play the vampire any more.

"S-Suzaku!" Julius moaned, in a frequency that told Suzaku everything he needed to know.

He silenced him again with a deep kiss which pressed their foreheads and chins together like two jigsaw pieces.

"Are you close, Suzaku?"

"Mmhm!" Suzaku pushed the vibration past Julius's lips.

"Together then!" he cries, wrapping his legs around Suzaku's hips for a tighter embrace.

"Aaahh!"

"Suzaku!"

_Lelouch!_

* * *

Cuddled in bed, still naked hours later, the two were gazing at each other deeply with the lingering tingles of rapture.

"What are you thinking about?" Suzaku asked, a big goofy grin on his face.

Julius considered for a moment, his eyebrows pinching together slightly. He sat up, the covers falling around his waist.

"You've never once called my name."

Suzaku's heart and smile fell.

"I thought maybe...in bed...you might, finally...but..." Julius smiled awkwardly. "I guess it makes me feel lonely. Just a little bit."

Suzaku sat up too. "I'm sorry."

"All a man has is his name, Suzaku." Julius said, eyeing him with hopeful caution and an edge of eroticism. "And I want to know what mine sounds like when it's breathed through your teeth and pushed into my own mouth. I want to taste it on your tongue, and know that it is safe."

Suzaku could only stare. His mouth worked like a broken clock, twitching without a sound. "I..."_ I can't...! I can't say it. I can't call him Julius. It's a lie! He's Lelouch! I can't bring myself to...to sully that name!_ "I...!"

_Ring Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Mercifully, Suzaku's phone began to buzz and ring loudly on the dresser top. _Oh, Thank God!_ He reached for it and took the call.

"It's Gino." He signed to Julius, who was still watching him. Then his eyes widened and his mouth hung open.

"What is it!" Julius hissed.

"St. Petersburg is under attack!" Suzaku gasped. "It's...**_The Black Knights!_**"

* * *

**I was listening to "Agony" by Paloma Faith on repeat while writing this. If you guys are interested I've actually compiled a playlist of songs for each of the chapters so far, and also some of the coming ones.**


End file.
